Period Peace
by Euterpe'sDaughter13
Summary: Picture the female personifications of the world...on their periods. All of the crankyness, whining, craziness; and the guys have to deal with them. Each country will be shown, dealing with her monthly gift, which is really just a pain. This was written by myself and my best friend, RussianTeacup, Roleplaying it out. Rated M for Francoise's pervertedness & Lovina's language. HIATUS


**Hey y'all! So, basically this ENTIRE story was written by myself and my friend, RussianTeacup, through our phones, roleplaying. We're that nerdy. We had a lot of fun writing these and we hope you enjoy them!**

_Somewhere in New York;_

Alfred sighed, slamming the door shut. It had been a long day. He had been out with the usual; paperwork, boring government meetings. Etc. All he wanted to do was sleep.

"UGH."

"Amelia?" Alfred called.

He walked into her room, to find her laying on the floor, her face scrunched together.

"Amelia! What's wrong?"

She opened her blue eyes and looked up.

"A Niagara Falls of blood is pouring out of my vagina, giving me God awful cramps."

Alfred's eyes widened.

"DUDE! I didn't need to know!"

"Shut up and get me some aspirin!"

"Hey! I just got back from work! Can I rest?" Alfred complained.

"Once I get my damn medicine."

"But-"

"ALFRED, I WILL KILL YOU."

Alfred got her damn medicine.

When he gave her the container and a bottle of water, he quickly retreated to the living room so she wouldn't bug him anymore. Sitting on the sofa, he closed his eyes, with a college football game playing in the background.

_~Le Linebreak~_

Alfred woke a few hours later to the sound of Amelia giggling. Groggily opening his eyes, he saw her sliding down the banister and falling flat on her butt.

"Amelia, what the heck are you doing?"

She giggled again. "Having fun, unlike you, sleepy head."

Alfred looked at her suspiciously.

"Amelia?"

"Yesssssss?" She slurred.

"How many pills did you take?"

"Um…" She giggled. "The whole bottle I think."

Alfred's eyes widened.

"What!? Dude! Not cool!"

"It's not like it can kill me! Besides, I don't have those terrible cramps anymore!"

She bounded towards the swirly chair she used at her desk.

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" She laughed as she spun herself.

Alfred sighed.

"Amelia, you're wasted.

"Nu uh! I swear to drunk I'm not God!"

"O…kay…let's get you to bed." Alfred sighed again. When did he become a babysitter?

"NO. I wanna stay down here!" Amelia stomped her foot like a child.

"Ok, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way. Pick." He glared.

Amelia stuck her tongue out at him.

Alfred sighed, He'd been doing that a lot today. With one swift motion, he lifted Amelia off her feet and threw her over his shoulder. He needed to get her to her room so she could rest. And maybe not act like a 5 year old. Amelia actually didn't put up a fight, but giggled.

"Hey, Al, you've got a nice ass."

Alfred resisted the urge to throw her off of him.

"Yep, I'm going to ignore that."

Amelia slapped Al's ass.

With a yelp, Alfred threw Amelia on to her bed and ran right out.

'_NOT. COOL.' _Alfred thought.

_~Le Linebreak~_

Amelia sighed tiredly. Why'd Al have to get so boring? If she was stuck here, she might as well sleep. But naturally, being Amelia E. Jones, she had to complicate it all and change into pajamas. She didn't have a problem with her crop top or her shorts, but her bikini top was a different story.

'_Oh God.' _ She thought.

"My boobs are stuck! AL! HELP!"

_~Le Linebreak~_

"AL! HELP!"

His eyes snapped open and he sprinted to her room. After throwing the door open, he regretted having to be the hero all the time.

"Well?" Amelia sighed impatiently. "DON'T JUST STAND THERE STARING AT MY BOOBS, HELP ME!"

Alfred's eyes snapped to her face.

"Well what the hell am I supposed to do!?"

Amelia glared at him.

"I think you know what to do. Untie it! And please hurry up, the knot is squishing my left boob."

"No!"

"Pwease?" She looked at him, pouting.

After a few seconds, Alfred caved.

"Amelia E. Jones, you're going to be the death of me."

Alfred closed his eyes and untied the bikini.

"Yay! My boobs are free! Thanks Al!"

"Seriously, _don't mention it._"

Amelia threw an oversized shirt on and fell onto her bed, instantly falling asleep.

As Alfred shut the door, Amelia muttered:

"Big Sister England! I wet the bed again!"

"…So I _wasn't _the only one!"

**I really have no idea what is up with our brains. We decided, that since Amelia couldn't die, she'd just get high off of an aspirin overdose. **

**Our minds man…our minds.**

**Well thanks for reading!**

**Chapter 2: Felicia Vargas!**


End file.
